


peaceful easy feeling

by keociluque



Series: you make me feel (willex fics) [2]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - High School, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff, I love them so much, M/M, Pining, julie and flynn might appear later but idk yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26911732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keociluque/pseuds/keociluque
Summary: alex and willie end up sitting next to each other on the bus to their senior ski trip <3
Relationships: Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Luke Patterson/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Series: you make me feel (willex fics) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963492
Comments: 27
Kudos: 181





	1. is this seat taken?

**Author's Note:**

> i started writing this not really knowing where i was gonna go with it and to be honest i still dont know. but they are all high school seniors in this. also i havent decided whether or not bobby, carrie or caleb are gonna be in this.

“Alright everybody take your seats inside the bus, if we don't leave soon we’ll get there late!” Mrs Saunders exclaimed “Say goodbye to your parents, you’ll see them again in five days! Quick! Everyone on!”

They were leaving for the senior year ski trip and Alex was less than excited. He had already decided that he didn't want to go but his best friend Luke, convinced (more like begged) him to go, insisting he would enjoy himself and that he _had_ to go because it would be the last trip of their high school lives, and that skiing would be _funfunfun._ Alex told himself that he would at least try to have some _funfunfun,_ before placing his suitcase in the storage under the bus and taking a window seat on the left side of the bus, close to the back, leaving his backpack on the seat next to him to save for Luke.

“Hey Alex” Luke said as he walked down the aisle of the bus, stopping in front of Alex’s seat “Do you mind if I sit next to Reggie on the way there?” he pleaded, glancing back at the dark haired boy in question. _Please, sorry_ he mouthed.

“Y- eah okay, that's okay” Alex replied, Luke and Reggie going to sit a couple of seats behind him.

Reggie was a boy in Luke’s 3rd period music class who Luke has had the _biggest_ crush on for a while now. Alex couldn't count how many times he’s had to listen to Luke ramble on about how cute or adorable he was or DID YOU KNOW HE PLAYS BASS, IT’S SO HOT or Reggie said the funniest thing today. He was happy for his friend for finally working up the courage to _converse_ with him, instead of small, random daily interactions. Alex turned back around to look out the window, until his thoughts were interrupted by a voice

“Is this seat taken?” a long, dark haired boy holding a pillow asked, gesturing towards the chair next to Alex’s

“Oh, no it’s not” the blonde replied.

“Nice! Thanks.”

“No worries”

The boy was Willie, he was in Alex’s 4th period English class. Alex didn't know much about him other than he was best friends with Reggie. They’d had a few interactions in the past but not enough for them to be anything more than acquaintances. Alex did know however that Willie was _very attractive_ from the times he had walked past him in the hallway or whenever Alex got bored in English and started staring.

“I was gonna sit with Reggie, we’re rooming for this trip, but it looks like he’s gonna be busy with your friend Luke over there” the boy explained.

“Yeah, I thought I was going to sit with Luke as well but _I guess not_ ” Alex said fake sassy “He’s completely obsessed” the blonde accidentally blurted, covering his mouth in realisation.

“OH MY GOD, you didn't hear that from me I wasn't supposed to tell anyone” Alex said quickly

Willie chuckled “You’re alright, Alex” he started “Full disclosure, Reggie has the biggest crush on Luke it’s kind of annoying how often I have to hear about it”

“Are you serious?” Alex questioned, to which Willie nodded “Wow, maybe something’ll happen for them” he chuckled

“We’ll see I guess”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The bus ride was six hours long, and they were now an hour and a half in and the initial excitement and loudness of the bus had decreased. Alex had put in his earphones, listening to music while looking out the window, occasionally glancing at the boy to his right, but only because he was bored _obviously._ He was lost in his thoughts when the boy him tapped him on the shoulder

“Whatcha listening to?” Willie asked.

“The Eagles” Alex replied, unlocking his phone to show the boy his playlist, scrolling a little.

“Oh nice, good music. Reggie introduced me to them, but I love their music”

“Y-you wanna listen?”

Willie nodded and smiled, Alex removing his left airpod and passing it to the boy. They made eye contact for a moment as Alex noticed how pretty Willie’s eyes were, dark and soft. Both boys chuckled before leaning back to listen to the music in a peaceful silence as The Eagles – Peaceful Easy Feeling played.

_I like the way your sparkling earrings lay_

_Against your skin so brown_

_And I want to sleep with you in the desert night_

_With a billion stars all around_

_‘Cause I got a peaceful easy feeling_

_And I know you won’t let me down_

_‘Cause I’m already standin’_

_On the ground_

_\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

He can’t remember how or when he fell asleep, but as Alex’s eyes fluttered open, he realised that he’d fallen asleep and now had his head on the pillow that was on Willie’s lap. He also realised that Willie was playing with his hair, running his hand through the blonde’s hair. Blood rushed to Alex’s face, him quickly sitting up

“S- Sorry I didn’t mean to fall asleep _on_ you, sorry” Alex stuttered

“Hey, it’s okay” Willie started “You actually fell asleep on my shoulder but I figured the pillow would be more comfortable so..”

“O-oh, okay. It was comfortable actually”

“That’s good. Also I would never pass up the opportunity to have a cute boy sleeping on my lap” Willie smirked slightly “And your hair just looked really soft and I just had to touch it so, sorry about that”

“Actually, it felt p-pretty nice” Alex blushed “Maybe we could go back to doing that again?”

“Of course”

Maybe this trip would be _funfunfun_ after all.


	2. baby its cold outside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alex is freezing, willie's bed is warm <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hihihi sorry this is SUPER short i still dont fully know where im going with it but i hope u still like :)

Willie gently nudged the boy sleeping on his lap. “Hey, Alex” he said “We’re here. Wake up”

“Shhh…five more minutes” Alex mumbled, still half asleep “You’re comfy…”

“You’re cute, but we have to get off the bus, Alex” Willie said, shaking him a little more aggressively this time.

“Fine” Alex groaned “But you owe me a comfy nap”

Willie chuckled. He’d spent the last four hours playing with the blonde’s hair, detailing his face, realising how adorable the boy in front of him was. He couldn’t wait to spend more time with him on this trip, and the universe was in his favour today when Luke and Reggie stopped in front of their seats.

“Hey” Reggie started “We kind of wanna room together on this trip”

“So we were wondering if we could switch. I’d room with Reg and you two could room together” Luke continued “But only if it’s okay with you two, of course”

Willie and Alex exchanged a cheeky look before agreeing to the idea. Willie hoped he had been able to pass it off as an _‘oooOooOo Luke and Reggie’_ look instead of a _‘you are so cute and I never want to take my eyes off of you’_ look.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had a long day of skiing, but as the sun had already mostly disappeared, it was time for everyone to head back to their rooms. Alex had spent the whole day skiing with Willie, after Luke and Reggie ran off together, and he definitely wasn’t mad about it. They talked so much, Alex was honestly surprised about how comfortable he felt around him, as he was generally a nervous wreck.

Their room had two double beds in it, Alex claiming the one closest to the balcony and Willie taking the other. After taking turns to shower, both boys headed to bed. Alex quickly learned that he drew the short straw when choosing the bed near the balcony. Yes, the view was nice and he could see the stars but _my god_ he was freezing. He tried pulling up his quilt more and curling into a ball but that proved useless, he was just way too close to the thin glass.

He decided that he would _definitely pass away_ during the night if he did nothing, so Alex lifted himself out of his bed, shuddering at the coldness. He walked towards Willie’s bed as best he could, not being able to see properly in the darkness.

“Willie” he whispered softly, tapping on the bedsheets a little

“What’s up” Willie asked sleepily, turning on the lamp beside his bed.

“My bed is super close to the balcony and the cold from outside is coming in and I’m freezing” he rambled “Do you mind if we share?”

“Alexander, are you asking to _sleep with me_ ” Willie smirked “Gosh take me to dinner first”

“O-oh uh.. ahaha” Alex laughed awkwardly

“Hey I’m just messing with you” Willie smiled, shifting over in his bed to make room “Come”

Alex got under the covers, immediately feeling warmer. He laid on his left side, leaving a decent amount of space between him and the boy to his right, not wanting to invade his space, when he felt an arm wrap around his waist.

“Is this okay?” Willie whispered

Alex nodded. He tensed at first but slowly leaned in to the touch, Willie pulling him closer so that they were pretty much spooning. They stayed like this for a moment, until they shuffled so that Willie was on his back and Alex was lying with his head on the boy’s chest. Willie had a hand on Alex’s back rubbing small circles, the blonde snuggling deeper into his chest.

“This is nice” Alex muttered sleepily into Willie’s chest

“Yeah. It is”

“You smell good”

Willie laughed lightly, pressing a soft kiss to his head, Alex too tired to react as they drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave any suggestions below, ily <3


	3. five more minutes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they wake up the next morning and alex gets !distracted!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i got busy with school for a bit but im about to post another chapter right after this. i hope you like!

Alex was the first of the two to wake up. Groaning, he cursed at the alarm Willie had set on his phone for going off so damn early. _6:30_ it was a school trip, to be fair but in reality Alex was mad his peaceful sleep was interrupted.

Alex all but yelled when he realised he was sleeping _on Willie’s chest_. He thought he might die right there, right then. His face turning redder than he thought humanly possible. He looked up at Willie, who he had woken up with his movements. Willie only smirked a sleepy smirk when he saw how flustered Alex was (even though God knows that Willie was just as flustered as the blonde, but gotta _keep his cool,_ am I right?). This made Alex blush even harder, so he looked away and back to laying his head on the boy’s chest.

“Can I redeem my extra five minutes now” Alex mumbled into the fabric of Willie’s hoodie.

Willie laughed “Sure, sleepyhead” as he reached over to turn off his alarm.

Alex savoured the next five minutes as if he would never feel the touch of another person ever again. He took in the way Willie smelled clean and fresh, like he was fresh out of the shower. With his head lying directly over his heart, Alex could hear Willie’s heartbeat, strong and consistent like a drum. He felt a hand run through his hair, to which he buried his head deeper into Willie’s chest in response. Alex likes to believe that he heard Willie’s heartbeat speed up a little in that moment, but he was interrupted.

“Alex” Willie whispered “As much as I would like to stay here for the rest of the day, we need to get ready. Breakfast is at 8, and I need to shower”

“Ugh, _fine_ ” he groaned in response, peeling himself away from the boy to turn over and lay on his back, spread like a starfish on the bed trying to protest the need of getting ready “I showered last night though, can you just wake me up again when you’re done” he pleaded

Willie laughed as he left the bed, nodding at the boy.

After a few minutes, Alex decides he can’t go back to sleep anymore, so he reaches across and grabs his phone from the nightstand to text Luke, who he’s barely seen all trip.

**Alex:** hey lukey, whats doin. weve talked like three times all trip :(

 **Luke:** sorry alex, ive been distracted talking to reg and all, u kno

 **Alex:** ;)

 **Luke:** NOT THE WINKY FACE

 **Alex:** ;)

 **Luke:** OK BUT dont even act like you don't have the hots for willie

 **Alex:** whatttt nooo

 **Luke:** I SAW YALL BEING FLIRTY WHEN WE WERE ON THE BUS ALSO SKIING

 **Alex:** whatttt

 **Alex:** no wayy

 **Alex:** no i dont

 **Luke:** i can FEEL you lying through the screen alexander

 **Alex:** I DON'T

 **Alex:** willie is just rly nice and funny and also super attractive and smells rly nice and hes rly comfy and i wanna play w his hair so bad

 **Luke:** :0

 **Alex:** i mean..

 **Alex:** whattttt idk what ur on about

 **Luke:** nice try alex

 **Alex:** AS IF YOU AND REGGIE ARENT ALL OVER EACH OTHER

 **Alex:** ditching me for ur crush :(

 **Luke:** SO YOU DON'T WANNA ROOM W WILLIE?

 **Alex:** sdufbhbjadfvz SHHHHH

 **Luke:** that's what I thought ;)

 **Alex:** THE WINKY FACE CAME BACK TO HAUNT ME

 **Luke:** YES IS DID ALEXANDRA

 **Luke:** anyways ill see u two at breakfast yeh?

He looked up from his phone when he heard Willie call his name

“Alex, you have to get up now”

Alex’s jaw dropped. No way was he staring at Willie _in a towel, JUST A TOWEL_

**Luke:** alex?

_Willie in a towel. Willie in a towel. Willie in a towel._ And just like that, Alex forgot how to move.

**Luke:** helloooOooOoooOOoo

“You alright there, Alex?” Willie withheld a smirk, realising his effect on the boy

“U-uh y-y-y-eah. Of-f course. Why wouldn’t I b-be” Alex stuttered. _Lie. Willie. Abs. Hot. Oh god. Willie. So pretty. Can’t look away._

__

“Oh nothing just that you can’t seem to form a sentence. Or move” Willie inched closer and closer to Alex until he was standing directly in front of Alex, who was sitting with his legs hanging off the edge of the bed.

Willie leaned in to whisper in his ear “and you haven’t stopped staring, Alex”

He thought he died in that moment. He could have easily passed away. Had a stroke. Started foaming at the mouth. _Fallen into a coma._ He gripped Willie’s shoulders and pushed him away so that he could stand up and walk to the other side of the room.

“W-hat are you doing” a flustered Alex asked

Willie just laughed “Chill out, Alex. I’m just messing with you”

“You can’t just do _that_ to a person, Willie!”

“You didn't like it?”

“N-” Alex sighed in defeat

“You’re cute when you’re blushing” Willie chuckled

Alex let out a heavy breath, head down, still blushing “We still need to get ready!”

“Oh, you’re right” Willie reached down and across himself, as if to take off his towel

“Not in front of me, Willie!” Alex exclaimed “You know what, maybe I will have a shower.” _A cold one._

_\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

The two boys were only a few minutes late to breakfast, taking a seat at the table with Luke, Reggie, Julie and Flynn. Flynn and Alex were childhood friends, and pretty much grew up together since they were neighbours. And Julie was in the same music class as Luke, and also happened to be Flynn’s girlfriend.

“Morning, idiots” Flynn smiles

“Rude” Alex frowned

“Love you too, Alex”

“Anyways” Luke starts “Alex, you never replied to my text, what’s that about”

“Oh, sorry” he trails off “I got, uh, distracted. Yeah- distracted” his eyes unconsciously flit to meet Willie, who winked at him.

“WHAT WAS THAT?” Julie yelled

Everyone looked around, slightly confused

“THAT” Julie gestured towards Willie “What was that, William? That wink! HE WINKED AT ALEX”

“OOoooooh” Reggie chimed

“Distracted, huh?” Luke raised an eyebrow at Alex

Willie let out a laugh, while Alex just turned bright red.

“Enough of that, Lucas” Willie turned in his seat “You and Reg” everyone turned to face the two boys in question

“Yeah, after you ditched me and left me with Willie” Alex said, fake offended

“Excuse me” Willie fake scoffed, playing along “How rude”

“Yeah Alex, don't act like you’re mad about it” Luke smirks “Or would Willie here like to hear what you said about him when you texted me”

“Lucas Patterson, you will not dare. Or God knows I will _end_ you” he glared, then giggled

They all laugh as they get up from their seats as they finish their breakfast, completely forgetting about the Luke and Reggie question. They all walk back to their rooms to collect the things they need for the day. Willie pulls Alex to the side a bit, smiling

“So, Alex. Are you gonna tell me what you told Luke?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, suggestions and constructive criticism are welcome. stay lovely <3


	4. yeah? yeah.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> luke and reggie being cute together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hihihi this is the next chapter. this is definitely going to stay a willex fic but this chapter is pretty much just and luke and reggie because user @heather___grace asked for more luke/reg and i am here to deliver :) also u said ur birthday is saturday so I rly tried to get this done by today so, sorry if its messy. rn saturday is nearly over bc im in australia but hopefully its still pretty early wherever ur from! happy birthday, I hope u like!

Luke and Reggie made it back to their room. They were already ready to go, but they didn’t need to meet at the bus for another hour and a half, so an energetic Reggie jumped and flopped onto the bed the two shared the night prior. Luke took a running start before jumping onto the bed, Reggie letting out a yell in fear for his life.

Luke lay on top of Reggie, his face in the crook of the boy’s neck.

“Luke, I can’t breathe” Reggie laughed as he pushed the boy off of him.

Luke gave in and laid on his back next to him. Reggie took a moment to turn his head to the right to look at Luke. _God, he’s so gorgeous._ The boy flashed him a perfect smile, one that made Reggie’s insides twist and turn. He felt a hand lace into his, squeezing softly. Reggie squeezed back, smiling to himself.

Luke lifted their hands, still laced together, and pressed a kiss onto Reggie’s hand. He shifted, wrapping his arm around Reggie and swinging a leg over him. Reggie was so _soft_. Luke loved the way he felt in his arms. He had his head in the crook of the boy’s neck. He could smell him. He smelled like soap, or fresh laundry, whatever it was, Luke loved it and never wanted to forget. He nuzzled his head further into him and peppered a couple kisses onto his neck, causing Reggie to let out a giggle and blush

“You’re so cute, you know, Reg” Luke said, looking into his eyes

Reggie felt his stomach flip. “Yeah you’re pretty decent too, I guess” he joked, turning to face Luke.

“You’re so mean” he replied with a pouty face

“I’m just kidding, Lukey” Reggie pulled him closer

Luke kissed his neck again before pulling away for a moment to look him in the eye. “Hey Reg? I wanted to ask you something”

“Yeah, what’s up?”

“Listen” Luke cupped Reggie’s face with both his hands “I like you, a lot.”

“Hey, I like you too” Reggie laughed

“Yeah, so I was wondering if maybe you wanted to actually do this. Like be my boyfriend, if you wanted. It’s okay if you say no by the way. It's just, I’ve liked you for a while now and-” he rambled

Reggie completely forgot that they weren’t actually already dating. He pretty much forgot that they didn't even talk to each other outside of music class that much until they sat next to each other on the bus. Yet, he felt like he had known Luke forever. Sometime on the bus they just reached some sort of non-verbal understanding that they _liked each other_ and just went along with how they felt.

“Reg?”

He snapped out of his thoughts “Oh, yeah. Yeah”

“Yeah?” Luke’s eyes lit up “You’ll be my boyfriend?”

“Yeah”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, Luke” Reggie laughed "I'll be your boyfriend"

Luke squeezed him into a tight hug and didn’t let go for who knows how long, not that Reggie was complaining. When he finally pulled away, Reggie just stared at Luke’s face. The depth of his eyes, the glisten of his smile, _his lips._ He couldn’t stop his eyes from glancing down at Luke’s lips and imagining how they would feel against his

“What’s stopping you?” Luke asked as he noticed the boy staring

“Oh, what? I don’t know I-”

He was silenced by Luke’s lips. They were softer than he could have imagined. The kiss was everything he could have wished for since he first saw Luke in music class. Their mouths moved together in sync, Reggie smiling into it a little. They laid in silence for a moment after pulling away.

“That was nice” Reggie chuckled

“Yeah. Yeah it was”

“Ugh, we have to go soon” Luke said as he checked the time on his phone

“Yeah let’s start heading down now”

“Okay” Luke smiled “By the way, I wanted to ask you what you thought about Alex and Willie”

“Willie is a really good guy, I've known him for literally ever” Reggie pitches “And from my expert mind-reading skills, I can tell he’s totally whipped for Alex.”

“Good to know my best friend’s in good hand then”

“Yeah, I think they’ll really go well together”

They peeled themselves off the bed and got their things ready for another day of skiing before heading out the door. Some way down the hallway Luke stopped walking

“I forgot my phone in the room” he sighed “Just go, I’ll meet you down there, babe”

_Babe._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, suggestions and constructive criticism is welcome. ily <3

**Author's Note:**

> lmk if this is something i should continue and if you have suggestions, ily always <3


End file.
